visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION
center|650x650px Biografía ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION (アジアン・カンフー・ジェネレーション), estilizado a veces como AKFG, es una banda de rock nacida en el año 1996 en Kanagawa, Japón, y firmada por Ki/oon Records, una subsidiaria de Sony Music Entertainment Japan. Durante toda su carrera hasta la actualidad, la banda posee como integrantes al vocalista Masafumi Gotoh, el guitarrista Kensuke Kita, el bajista Takahiro Yamada y el baterista Kiyoshi Ijichi. El estilo de la banda está basado actualmente en el rock alternativo y en el indie rock. Historia Comienzos y revelación indie (1996–2002) La banda se formó en 1996 cuando Masafumi Gotoh, Kensuke Kita y Takahiro Yamada se conocieron cuando asistían a un club de música en la Universidad Kanto Gakuin. Como se dieron cuenta de que tenían gustos musicales muy parecidos, los tres decidieron iniciar su propia banda. Masafumi Gotoh se convirtió en el vocalista principal y guitarrista, Kensuke Kita en el guitarrista principal y voz de acompañamiento y Takahiro Yamada en el bajista. El baterista Kiyoshi Ijichi se les unió después de haber participado en otra banda. Los cuatro empezaron a hacer actuaciones en su universidad y en la arena local de Yokohama. Después de graduarse en la universidad (Masafumi Gotoh y Kensuke Kita en economía, Takahiro Yamada en literatura y Kiyoshi Ijichi en ingeniería), continuaron tocando por años en pequeños lugares y lanzaron su primer indie EP con CARAMELMAN en el año 2000 titulado CARAMELMAN and ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION. El mismo año lanzaron otro EP de 6 canciones originales en las que, en su mayoría eran en inglés. Los cuatro continuaron el año tocando en clubes y eventos independientes. El año siguiente, la banda intentó que radios de indie rock tocaran "Kona Yuki", canción que usarían como impulso, el cual tuvo tanto éxito que la audiencia pidió que sonara en la radio FM Yokohama. AKFG lanzó otro indie EP en 2001, I'm standing here. Esta vez, las canciones eran en japonés. En ese momento, la banda empezó a aumentar su número de audiencia en muestra a los shows que dieron en clubes en los distritos de Shibuya, Shimokitazawa, Kichijōji, y Tokyo. Houkai Amplifer y Kimi Tsunagi Five M (2002–2004) El 25 de Noviembre del 2002, después de contribuir a la compilación que realizó Under Flowers Records, Whatch You Gonna Do?, la banda oficialmente lanzó su primer mini-álbum, Houkai Amplifer. El grupo contactó al artista Yusuke Nakamura para diseñar las cubiertas de sus sencillos y álbumes. Este álbum consiguió buenas críticas del semanal High Line Records, estando en la cima por dos semanas consecutivas y punteando en el número 35 en las ventas de la categoría indie de Oricon. Como resultado de estos sucesos, Houkai Amplifer fue re-lanzado el 23 de abril del 2003 por la nueva marca del grupo, Ki/oon Records, una subsidiaria de Sony Music Entertainment Japan. Un mes después, AKFG tuvo su primer show muy importante en Shimokitazawa Club Shelter. Ese mismo verano, la banda actuó en los festivales anuales Fuji Rock Festival 03's ROOKIE A GO GO y también en el Summer Sonic '03 en Tokio y Osaka. El 6 de Agosto, lanzaron su sencillo llamado Mirai no Kakera (未来の破片) con el segundo sencillo, Kimi to Iu Hana (君という花), tan solo un poco después. Días más tarde, la banda realizó el primer, del que vendría a convertirse en un festival anual, NANO-MUGEN FES. Este festival tuvo lugar el 11 de Agosto en Shinjuku LOFT y el segundo fue el 17 de Diciembre en Yokohama Club 24 en Yokohama. La banda lanzó su primer álbum de estudio de larga duración llamado Kimitsunagi Five M (君繋ファイブエム) el 19 de noviembre. Este vendió más de 250,000 copias y se ubicó en el lugar número 5 en las listas de Oricon en la primera semana. Como su fama estaba creciendo, los fans empezaron a llamarles simplemente Ajikan (アジカン), que es como una abreviación del nombre completo original. Sol-fa (2004–2005) En 2004, recibieron el premio por el Mejor Artista Nuevo junto con su vídeo, "Kimi to Iu Hana", que ganó el premio al Mejor Video Musical en el SPACE SHOWER Music Video Awards. Desde el 19 de Enero hasta el 25 de Febrero, AKFG tuvo su primer tour importante: Five Nano Seconds. El 1 de julio, la banda tuvo su tercer NANO-MUGEN FES. en la arena Nippon Bokudan en Tokio y el cuarto fue el 9 de Agosto en Osaka Namba Hatch en Osaka. En transcurso al verano siguiente, la banda tocó en más de 10 festivales de verano de rock, incluyendo Meet The World Beat, Rock in Japan Fes. 04 y Fuji Rock Festival 04. En el transcurso del año, la banda lanzó cuatro sencillos más: Siren (サイレン), Loop & Loop (ループ＆ループ), Rewrite (リライト) y Kimi no Machi Made (君の街まで), todo eso después de que se lanzara el segundo álbum de larga duración, Sol-Fa (ソルファ) el 20 de octubre. El álbum debutó como número uno en las listas de Oricon donde estuvo por dos semanas consecutivas, habiendo vendido más de 600,000 copias. ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION pasó los siguientes dos meses en un tour nacional que consistía en doce shows llamados "Tour SUI CUP 2004 -No! Member, November". Este incluía un prestigioso encabezado en la Nippon Budokan Arena. Casi al terminar el año, lanzaron un video de fin de año en DVD, Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.1 el 26 de noviembre. Este era una compilación de los videos musicales de todos los sencillos desde Haruka Kanata hasta Kimi no Machi Made, incluyendo una nueva versión de "Siren". El DVD contiene comentarios en audio sobre cada canción, un detrás de escenas de los videos y escenas en vivo de sus conciertos. Fan Club (2005–2006) En deuda a su reconocimiento creciente, la banda dedicó mucho tiempo en el siguiente par de años a extensos tours nacionales. Entre el 14 de Marzo y el 26 de Junio del 2005, el grupo fue a otro extenso tour de "tickets agotados", Re:Re Tour, actuando en 48 conciertos en 38 ciudades en todas partes de Japón. Al mismo tiempo, lanzaron su segundo DVD, Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.2: Live at Budokan +. El 9 de julio, AKFG tuvo su quinto NANO-MUGEN FES. en el Yokohama Arena. Para anunciar el evento, lanzaron un álbum compilación que contenía una canción de cada banda que estuvo en el festival. En el siguiente verano, la banda asistió a un montón de festivales, incluyendo al Summer Sonic 05, Rising Sun Rock Fes. 2005 y al Rock in Japan Fes. 05. El quinto Nano-Mugen Fes. fue en Yokohama Arena el 9 de Julio del 2005. También aparecieron como invitados en GOGOICHI –SPACE SHOWER CHART SHOW– el 27 de noviembre. Cerraron el año lanzando el sencillo "Blue Train" (ブルートレイン), seguido por un tour titulado: "Tour SUI CUP 2005 - Winter Dragon" en diciembre. La banda empezó el 2006 con el lanzamiento de World Apart, el segundo sencillo de su próximo álbum. Este fue el único en que Kensuke Kita interpretó como voz principal. Este también fue el año en que la banda, finalmente adquirió su propio estudio. Luego, tomaron parte en actuaciones en vivo en LIVE SUPERNOVA DX el 16 de Febrero del 2006. El 15 de Marzo, lanzaron su tercer disco de larga duración llamado Fan Club (ファンクラブ). Este alcanzó su punto máximo llegando al puesto número tres y quedándose en el top cinco de Oricon por dos meses. El mes siguiente, fueron a un tour nacional titulado: Count 4 My 8 Beat. Las entradas para todos los 38 shows se agotaron rápidamente. El sexto NANO-MUGEN FES. fue en Yokohama Arena el 16 de Julio del 2006. Por dos días, AKFG y 11 otras bandas (6 japonesas, 3 americanas y 2 inglesas) se presentaron. Como el año pasado, lanzaron un álbum compilación en julio para anunciar dicho festival. Después de tres años de asistir al Fuji Rock Fes., tuvieron la oportunidad de presentarse en el codiciado Green Stage por primera vez en el Fuji Rock Festival 06. Feedback File (2006–2007) Para conmemorar su aniversario de diez años, ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION, el 25 de Octubre lanzaron su primer álbum de compilación, Feedback File. Este contiene sus sencillos más famosos, su primer y nostálgico álbum, actuaciones en vivo y viejos demos de sus días indie. A pesar de no ser material nuevo, debutó como número dos en las listas de Oricon. Luego, fueron a el tour de la arena de dos meses llamado Tour Sui Cup 2006-2007: The Start of a New Season. Al menos 100,000 fans estuvieron presentes en este tour que viajó por ocho ciudades y contó con bandas invitadas de Japón y Estados Unidos. En el medio del tour, AKFG fue comisionado por el director del que vendría a ser la película de anime, Tekkon Kinkreet, para componer una canción para esta película. La banda creó la canción "Aru Machi no Gunjou" (或る街の群青) y la lanzaron como un sencillo junto a el debut de la película. Como signo de su creciente prominencia cultural, la banda fue parodiada por el popular manga Hellsing, por los miembros del Vaticano llamados "The Vactikung". Retirada y World World World (2007–2008) El 21 de marzo, la banda lanzó otro DVD en vivo titulado Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.3 Tour Suihai 2006-2007 "The start of a new season". Este contenía escenas de su anterior tour. Aunque tomaron parte en varios festivales de verano, empezaron a estar inactivos en el transcurso del 2007. Esto fue hasta que hicieron su anual NANO-MUGEN FES. Cerraron el año con el lanzamiento del segundo sencillo de su siguiente álbum llamado "After Dark" en noviembre. Debutó en el top 10 de las listas de Oricon y fue usada como el séptimo opening del anime Bleach. Adicionalmente, el 22 de diciembre, tuvieron un concierto en vivo en Seúl titulado ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION Tour SUI-CUP 2007 ~Project Beef~ Live In Korea. Este fue el primer concierto que hicieron en Korea desde su actuación en el Incheon Pentaport Rock Festival cinco meses antes, en el cual fueron muy bien recibidos por la audiencia y así ganaron una invitación para tocar otra vez. Hicieron una presentación en Japanese New Year countdown. Después de eso, AKFG permaneció retirado y pasó los siguientes dos meses trabajando es su cuarto álbum. En Febrero del 2008, lanzaron el sencillo final del álbum: Korogaru Iwa, Kimi ni Asa ga Furu (転がる岩、君に朝が降る) y el álbum titulado World World World. A pesar de la falta de apariciones en los medios y el significante tiempo que pasó entre sus lanzamientos, el álbum debutó en las listas top de Oricon en su primera semana antes de bajar las semanas después. Solo dos meses después, lanzaron su segundo EP, Madaminu Ashita ni, el 11 de Junio del 2008. Este mini-álbum cuenta con canciones concebidas en el tiempo de grabación del álbum anterior. Aunque el EP no mostró sencillos, la canción "Mustang" lo condujo hasta el número 15 de el Japan Hot 100. Esa canción hizo que la banda entrara por primera vez en esa nueva lista establecida. Surf Bungaku Kamakura (2008–2009) La banda apareció en un acto de apoyo para un show en Yokohama Bay Hall con la banda americana de rock alternativo, Third Eye Blind, el 18 de Julio. Después, esta banda americana apareció para el séptimo NANO-MUGEN FES. realizado en Yokohama Arena el 20 de Julio. Poco después, lanzaron su tercer disco de Nano-Mugen, ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2008. Alcanzó el número 18 de las listas de Oricon y reteniendo una canción de cada uno de los 16 grupos, la compilación mostró el más largo número de canciones en un disco de Nano-Mugen hasta entonces. Adicionalmente, la canción "Natsusemi" (夏蝉), compuesta por AKFG para la compilación, alcanzó el número 36 en el Japan Hot 100 a pesar de no ser lanzada como sencillo. En Septiembre, la banda tuvo la oportunidad de tocar lado a lado con Weezer. El WEEZER FESTIVAL fue el primer tour que Weezer realizó en Japón en tres años y en promoción de su nuevo álbum, The Red Album, actuaron el 13 de Septiembre en Intex Osaka y el 15 en The National Yoyogi First Gymnasium en Tokio. Ajikan, junto a GOING UNDER GROUND, actuaron en los escenarios de Osaka y Tokio. Más tarde, lanzaron su doceavo sencillo llamado Fujisawa Loser en Octubre, seguido por su quinto álbum de estudio, Surf Bungaku Kamakura. Magic Disk y nuevo álbum (2009–2011) Después de un ocupado 2008, la banda pasó el tiempo en tours y escribiendo nuevo material. En Marzo del 2009, lanzaron su quinto DVD, Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.5 ~live archives 2008~, presentando una colección de sus videos en vivo de varios eventos en 2008. En Julio del 2009, tuvieron el anual NANO-MUGEN FES., acompañado del ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2009, este contiene una nueva canción llamada "Yoru no Call" (夜のコール) y otras canciones de las otras 16 bandas del festival. En la finalización del festival, Gotoh anunció que el grupo empezó a escribir y producir un nuevo álbum. Después del Nano-Mugen, la banda cerró su temporada de festivales de verano 2009 con presentaciones en Korea como en el "Jisan Valley Rock Festival", el Rock in Japan Fes. 09 y el Sweet Love Shower Festival 2009. En Octubre, su sexto DVD: Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.6 ~Tour 2009: World World World~ fue lanzado siendo su primer lanzamiento en Blu-ray. Este incluía un tour de Marzo llamado "World World World". La segunda mitad incluía todo el álbum del 2008, Surf Bungaku Kamakura, de principio a fin. La banda lanzó su 13º sencillo titulado "Shinseiki no Love Song" (新世紀のラブソング), el 2 de Diciembre de 2009, que presentó un DVD con las canciones del grupo en su aparición en Jisan Valley Rock Festival. Al mismo tiempo, anunciaron que al final de Marzo del 2010, lanzarían un nuevo sencillo llamado Solanin, que sería usado para la película con el mismo nombre, Solanin. También se estrenó un remix de "Mustang" de Madaminu Ashita ni, el cual es un mix de estudio de la versión tocada en Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.6 ~Tour 2009: World World World~. Fue usado como ending de la película. En Enero del 2010, Gotoh reveló que grabaron la versión japonesa de la canción de The Rentals (banda de rock estadounidense), "A rose is a rose". En febrero, la banda pasó dos semanas en Nueva York, donde grabaron 2 canciones. En el mismo mes, fue anunciado que la banda realizaría el opening para el anime The Tatami Galaxy, cuyo personaje fue diseñado por Yusuke Nakamura, el mismo que ilustra las portadas de Ajikan. La canción titula Maigo Inu to Ame no Beat (迷子犬と雨のビート). También fue lanzado como sencillo. En Abril, Gotoh anunció que el 6º álbum sería lanzado en junio del mismo año con el título de "Magic Disk" (マジックディスク). En Marzo del 2011, el terremoto que hubo en Japón causó que la banda cancelara el resto del "2010-2011 Vibration of Music Tour" debido a que el equipamiento del tour se dañó. En la siguiente semana después del desastre, Masafumi Gotoh publicó las letras de una nueva canción inspirada en este desastre, "Suna no Ue" (砂の上). Más tarde, fue grabada y estrenada en una radio en vivo en Japón. En el mes siguiente, Gotoh anunció que están grabando en el estudio, nuevas canciones. Dos nuevas canciones fueron lanzadas antes del ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2011, Hikari y All right Part2. En Julio de 2011, ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION tocó en vivo en el Jisan Valley Rock Festival. En Noviembre, la banda anunció que lanzarían un nuevo sencilo y el "mejor álbum". Este nuevo sencillo titulo Marching Band fue lanzado el 30 de Noviembre mientras que el álbum BEST HIT AKG fue lanzado en Enero de 2012. Gotoh anunció que ese "mejor álbum" no representa el fin de la banda ya que planean lanzar un álbum en el verano de 2012. Compilación de Hits y Landmark (2012–2014) En la página oficial de AKFG, fue anunciado un nuevo álbum que se lanzó el 18 de Enero, BEST HIT AKG, el cual contaría con las mejores canciones del grupo, por eso el nombre de "mejor álbum". Dentro de poco, el 11 de Abril, fue lanzado el nuevo sencillo titulado Kakato de Ai wo Uchinarase, siendo la canción principal escrita por Kita. Más tarde, lanzaron la canción Yoru wo Koete para respaldar el lanzamiento del ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2012 que se realizó el 27 de Junio. El 25 de Julio lanzaron un sencillo llamado Soredewa, Mata Ashita del cual, la primera canción con el mismo nombre sería para la sexta película de Naruto, Naruto Shippūden 6: El camino ninja y se anunció que el próximo disco para lanzar se llamará "Landmark", nombre que comparte junto al estudio que normalmente utilizan en Yokohama. Finalmente fue lanzado el 12 de septiembre. Más tarde se anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo sencillo titulado como la canción "Ima wo Ikite" el 20 de Febrero del 2013 y fue usado para la película Yokomichi Yonosuke que se estrenó el 23 de Febrero del mismo año. El 13 de Diciembre de 2012 se transmitió el ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION Tour 2012 Landmark por internet y se confirmó el lanzamiento del Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.8 que será sobre dicho concierto. Durante el concierto utilizaron el ECO LIVE SYSTEM, recibiendo el Solar Award 2012. Desde el concierto en vivo de Diciembre de 2012, la banda incorporó la canción de Beck (músico estadounidense), "Loser" en sus conciertos. Finalmente, esta canción fue lanzada en el álbum compilatorio ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2013. La banda anunció que realizarían una gira por Europa. Brindaron 3 conciertos en 3 países: el 31 de Mayo en Londres, Inglaterra, el 2 de Junio en París, Francia y el 3 de Junio en Colonia, Alemania, además de su gira por América, en la que incluiría países como México, Chile, Argentina y Brasil en noviembre de 2015. 2015–2017: Wonder Future y Sol-Fa 2016 En mayo de 2015, la banda lanzó su octavo álbum, Wonder Future, producido por Masafumi Gotoh. El único sencillo del álbum, "Easter" fue lanzado en marzo de 2015. Para promocionar el álbum, lanzaron dos videos musicales, "Opera Glasses" y "Planet of the Apes". Realizaron una gira llamada "Asian Kung-fu Generation Tour 2015 (Wonder Future)" desde julio hasta octubre de 2015 en Japón y noviembre en Europa. En marzo de 2016, lanzaron DVD y Blu-ray en vivo, Eizo Sakuhin Shu Dai Vol.12 ~Tour 2015 "Wonder Future"~ que contiene su concierto en el Foro Internacional de Tokio. En 2016, la banda lanzó tres singles que se utilizaron como tema musical para películas y anime: "Right Now" para la canción de 2016 de Pink and Grey, mientras que la regrabación de "Re:Re:" y "Blood Circulator]" se utilizó como tema de apertura para Boku Dake ga Inai Machi y Naruto Shippuden, respectivamente. Para celebrar su vigésimo aniversario, volvieron a grabar Sol-Fa y realizaron una gira con un repertorio que contiene todas las canciones de Sol-Fa. En 2017, lanzaron AKG BOX -20TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION- que contiene su álbum de Houkai Amplifer a Wonder Future y lanzaron el DVD y Blu-ray en vivo, Eizo Sakuhin Shu Vol.13 ~Tour 2016 - 2017 "20th Anniversay Live" at Nippon Budokan~. También lanzaron el sencillo "Kouya wo Aruke" y se utilizó como tema musical para la película de anime de 2017, Night Is Short, Walk On Girl. En julio de 2017, realizaron una gira en Estados Unidos y Sudamérica. En diciembre de 2017, hacen una gira con Feeder (banda galesa) y presentaron una nueva canción llamada "Sleep", escrita por Feeder. El vocalista Masafumi Gotoh lanzó su propio sello discográfico llamado "only in dreams", para el cual tuvo algunas canciones para promocionar su sello discográfico, en ese año tuvo la canción "The Long Goodbye" bajo su apodo "Gotch". El 29 de marzo de 2017 la banda lanzó, además del sencillo Kouya wo Aruke, un álbum tributo que recopila varias portadas de canciones populares de la banda, como "Kimi to Iu Hana" interpretada por KANA-BOON. 2018–presente: Best Hit AKG 2 y HOME TOWN En marzo de 2018, lanzaron BEST HIT AKG 2 junto con dos álbumes, BEST HIT AKG Official Bootleg "HONE" y BEST HIT AKG Official Bootleg "IMO". Realizaron una gira llamada "BONES & YAMS" (basada en dos ilustraciones del álbum), con Nick Moon como acto de apertura. En septiembre de 2018, lanzaron el sencillo "Boys & Girls". En diciembre de 2018, lanzaron su décimo álbum de estudio HOME TOWN con edición limitada que contiene Can't Sleep. Decidieron dividir el álbum porque no querían que la gente pagara el doble de la cantidad de CD separados y escuchar el álbum durante una hora más es demasiado largo. Ambos álbumes tienen colaboración con otros músicos como Rivers Cuomo, Butch Walker, Grant Nicholas, Ayaka Tatamino, Atsushi Horie y THE CHARM PARK. Para promocionar el nuevo álbum, la banda anunció una gira nacional en Japón programada para marzo a julio. También lanzaron videos musicales para "HOME TOWN", "Haikyo no Kioku", "Sleep", "UCLA", "Motor Pool" y "Rainbow Flag". En mayo de 2019, lanzaron el sencillo doble del lado A, "Dororo / Kaihoku". "Dororo" se usó como el segundo tema de apertura para el anime de remake de 2019, Dororo. Características Es una banda caracterizada desde sus inicio por su estilo propio que fue novedoso para Japón, debido a que las personas estaban acostumbradas a un mismo estilo musical. Su música es enérgica, siempre haciendo un uso de los instrumentos de la mejor manera posible, explotando al máximo la habilidad que tienen los estos y sus intérpretes. Sus videos se caracterizan por historias con moralejas, mostrando a los integrantes siempre con sus instrumentos o a protagonistas que luchan por algo. Una característica notable en los protagonistas de las historias de sus videos es que tienen trabajo. Integrantes *Masafumi Gotoh (後藤正文): Vocalista y guitarrista *Kensuke Kita (喜多建介): Guitarrista líder y vocalista de fondo *Takahiro Yamada (山田貴洋): Bajista y vocalista de fondo *Kiyoshi Ijichi (伊地知潔): Baterista Miembros en tours *Ryosuke Shimomura – teclados, guitarra, percusión, vocalista de fondo (2015–presente) Miembros de tours anteriores *Daisuke Kanazawa – teclados (2010–2011) *Ai Iwasaki – vocalista de fondo (2012–2013) *Shigeo Mihara – percusión (2012–2013) *Tadashi Ueda – teclados, guitarra (2012–2013 Discografía Albums ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Kimitsunagi_Five_M.jpg|Kimitsunagi Five M 19.11.2003 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Sol-Fa.jpg|Sol-Fa 20.10.2004 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Fan_Club.jpg|Fan Club 15.03.2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_World_World_World.jpg|World World World 05.03.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Surf_Bungaku_Kamakura.jpg|Surf Bungaku Kamakura 05.11.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Magic_Disk.jpg|Magic Disk 23.06.2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Landmark.jpg|Landmark 12.09.2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Wonder_Future.jpg|Wonder Future 27.05.2015 ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION - Sol-Fa (Regular Re-Recording Edition).jpg|Sol-Fa (2016) Regrabación 05.10.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Home_Town_(Regular_edition).jpg|HOME TOWN 05.12.2018 Best Albums ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Feedback_File.jpg|Feedback File 25.10.2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_BEST_HIT_AKG.jpg|BEST HIT AKG 18.01.2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Feedback_File_2.jpg|Feedback File 2 26.02.2014 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_BEST_HIT_AKG_2_(2012-2018)_(Regular_edition).jpg|BEST HIT AKG 2 (2012-2018) 28.03.2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_BEST_HIT_AKG_Official_Bootleg_HONE_(Bone).jpg|BEST HIT AKG Official Bootleg "HONE" 28.03.2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_BEST_HIT_AKG_Official_Bootleg_IMO_(Potato).jpg|BEST HIT AKG Official Bootleg "IMO" 28.03.2018 Mini-álbums ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Nito_wo_Oumono,_Itto_wo_mo_Ezu.jpg|Nito wo Oumono, Itto wo mo Ezu CARAMELMAN & ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION 2000 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_THE_TIME_PAST_AND_I_COULDN'T_SEE_YOU_AGAIN.jpg|THE TIME PAST AND I COULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN indies 2000 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_I'm_standing_here.jpg|I'm standing here indies 30.11.2001 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Houkai_Amplifer.jpg|Houkai Amplifer 23.04.2003 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Madaminu_Ashita_ni.jpg|Madaminu Ashita ni 11.06.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Can't_Sleep_(Digital).jpg|Can't Sleep 05.12.2018 Singles ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Mirai_no_Kakera.jpg|Mirai no Kakera 06.08.2003 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Kimi_to_Iu_Hana.jpg|Kimi to Iu Hana 16.10.2003 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Siren.jpg|Siren 14.04.2004 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Loop_&_Loop.jpg|Loop & Loop 19.05.2004 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Rewrite.jpg|Rewrite 04.08.2004 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Kimi_no_Machi_Made.jpg|Kimi no Machi Made 23.09.2004 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Blue_Train.jpg|Blue Train 30.11.2005 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_World_Apart.jpg|World Apart 15.02.2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Aru_Machi_no_Gunjou.jpg|Aru Machi no Gunjou 29.11.2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_After_Dark.jpg|After Dark 07.11.2007 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Korogaru_Iwa,_Kimi_ni_Asa_ga_Furu.jpg|Korogaru Iwa, Kimi ni Asa ga Furu 06.02.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Fujisawa_Loser.jpg|Fujisawa Loser 15.10.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Shinseiki_no_Love_Song.jpg|Shinseiki no Love Song 02.12.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Solanin.jpg|Solanin 31.03.2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Maigo_Inu_to_Ame_no_Beat.jpg|Maigo Inu to Ame no Beat 26.05.2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Marching_Band.jpg|Marching Band 30.11.2011 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Kakato_de_Ai_wo_Uchinarase.jpg|Kakato de Ai wo Uchinarase 11.04.2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Soredewa,_Mata_Ashita.jpg|Soredewa, Mata Ashita 25.07.2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Ima_wo_Ikite.jpg|Ima wo Ikite 20.02.2013 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Easter.jpg|Easter 18.03.2015 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Right_Now.jpg|Right Now 06.01.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ReRe.jpg|Re:Re: 16.03.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Blood_Circulator.jpg|Blood Circulator 13.07.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Kouya_wo_Aruke.jpg|Kouya wo Aruke 29.03.2017 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Boys_&_Girls.jpg|Boys & Girls 26.09.2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Dororo_Kaihouku.jpg|Dororo / Kaihoku 15.05.2019 Digital Singles ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_BEST_HIT_AKG_Medley.jpg|BEST HIT AKG Medley A 18.01.2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_BEST_HIT_AKG_Medley.jpg|BEST HIT AKG Medley B 18.01.2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ReRe_(Tv_size).jpg|Re:Re: (Tv size) 10.02.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Blood_Circulator_(Tv_size).jpg|Blood Circulator (Tv size) 11.05.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Loop_&_Loop_FOR_THE_NEXT_EDITION.jpg|"Loop & Loop" FOR THE NEXT EDITION 02.12.2016 DVD y Blu-ray ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.1.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.1 26.11.2004 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.2.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.2 20.04.2005 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.3.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.3 Tour Suihai 2006-2007 "The start of a new season" 21.03.2007 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.4.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.4 26.03.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.5.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.5 ~live archives 2008~ 25.03.2009 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.6.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.6 ~Tour 2009: World World World~ 07.10.2009 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.7.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.7 19.01.2011 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.8.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.8 13.03.2013 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.9.jpg|Eizo Sakuhin Shu Vol.9 Debut 10 Shunen Kinen Live 2013.9.14 Fan Kanshasai 12.03.2014 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.10.jpg|Eizo Sakuhin Shu Vol.10 Debut 10 Shunen Kinen Live 2013.9.15 All Star Kanshasai 12.03.2014 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.11.jpg|Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol.11 06.01.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.12.jpg|Eizo Sakuhin Shu Dai Vol.12 ~Tour 2015 "Wonder Future"~ 16.03.2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.13.jpg|Eizo Sakuhin Shu Vol.13 ~Tour 2016 - 2017 "20th Anniversay Live" at Nippon Budokan~ 29.11.2017 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.14.jpg|Eizo Sakuhin Shu 14 Kan ~Tour 2018 「BONES & YAMS」~ 31.10.2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Eizo_Sakushin_Shu_Vol.15.jpg|Eizo Sakuhin Shu 15 Kan ~Tour 2019 "Home Town"~ 04.12.2019 Box Sets ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_AKG_BOX_-20TH_ANNIVERSARY_EDITION-.jpg|AKG BOX -20TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION- 29.03.2017 Albums Tributo ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_AKG_TRIBUTE.jpg|AKG TRIBUTE 19.03.2017 NANO-MUGEN compilaciones ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO-MUGEN_COMPILATION.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 08.06.2005 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO_MUGEN_COMPILATION_2006.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2006 05.07.2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO_MUGEN_COMPILATION_2008.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2008 09.07.2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO_MUGEN_COMPILATION_2009.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2009 01.07.2009 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO_MUGEN_COMPILATION_2011.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2011 29.06.2011 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO-MUGEN_COMPILATION_2012.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2012 27.06.2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO-MUGEN_COMPILATION_2013.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2013 05.06.2013 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_presents_NANO-MUGEN_COMPILATION_2014.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2014 25.06.2014 Live Albums ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_The_Recording_~ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION~_at_NHK_CR-509_Studio.jpg|The Recording ~ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION~ at NHK CR-509 Studio 11.09.2013 Otras compilaciones *2001.10.01 fumidai vol.2 (Hold me tight (live)) *2003.08.20 E.V.Junkie (#10 Haruka Kanata) *2004.03.10 NARUTO -Original Soundtrack II- (#1 Haruka Kanata) *2004.04.14 THE JAPAN GOLD DISC AWARD 2004 (#10 Mirai no Kakera) *2004.06.30 E.V.Junkie II -GUITAROCKING- (#1 Kimi to Iu Hana) *2004.08.04 NARUTO -Best Hit Collection- (#3 Haruka Kanata) *2004.10.14 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST COMPLETE BEST (#7 Rewrite) *2004.12.08 FM802 HEAVY ROTATIONS J-HITS COMPLETE '01-'03 (#26 Kimi to Iu Hana) *2005.03.09 THE JAPAN GOLD DISC AWARD 2005 (#5 Loop & Loop) *2005.04.27 Ki/oon Records Overseas Compilation (#3 Haruka Kanata) *2005.05.18 Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi) Original Soundtrack 3 (#1 Rewrite) *2006.01.25 HIT STYLE (#1 Rewrite) *2006.06.14 ROCK is LOFT Sony Music Direct (#15 Siren) *2006.12.20 Tekkon Kinkreet Original Soundtrack (#27 Aru Machi no Gunjou) *2007.03.21 HUSKING BEE TRIBUTE ALBUM "HUSKING BEE" (#8 Kake Button no Hama) *2008.02.20 Shukatsu!! (#10 Mirai no Kakera) *2008.03.05 Best of LISMO! (#4 Blackout) *2008.03.26 39 Anime x Music Collaboration '02-'07 (Disc 2 #1 Rewrite) *2008.12.17 BLEACH BEST TUNES (#7 After Dark) *2009.01.28 DJ Minoru Katahira - ROCK THE MIX (#1 Kimi to Iu Hana) *2009.07.29 Non-Stop NARUTO *2010.04.21 "Solanin" Songbook *2010.05.26 Big Comic SPIRITS The 30th Starting Anniversary TV & Movie Theme Song Shu (Disc 2 #1 Aru Machi no Gunjou) *2010.06.23 LOST OUT IN THE MACHINERY ~THE SONGS OF THE RENTALS~ (#11 Hello Hello) *2010.06.23 iLL - Turn A (#12 Shinseiki no Love Song (∀ Remix)) *2010.06.30 SUMMER SUNSHINE (#3 Rewrite) *2011.06.22 Getting Better 15th Anniversary Presents "Getting Roll ~Rock Anthem Mix~" (#5 Rewrite) *2011.12.14 MAJOR MUSIC - HOPE *2012.02.01 Ore no Star Album inspired by Arakawa Under the Bridge THE MOVIE (#3 Senkou) *2013.11.27 m-flo - m-flo DJ MIX "ASOBON! ENKAI" (#4 Rewrite (KAN TAKAHIKO Remix - m-flo Edit)) *2014.05.28 Yes, We Love butchers ～Tribute to bloodthirsty butchers～ The Last Match (#4 banging the drum) *2014.07.02 Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra - Wake Up! feat. ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION *2015.12.23 JUST LIKE HONEY -『Hachimitsu』20th Anniversary Tribute- (#10 Grass Hopper) *2017.10.18 PAUSE ~STRAIGHTENER Tribute Album~ (#10 SENSELESS STORY TELLER SONY) Publicaciones Libros ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Natsu,_Mugen..jpg|Natsu, Mugen. 06.10.2004 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_Haruka,_Haruka..jpg|Haruka, Haruka. 27.04.2007 ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION - Junen, Kiseki..jpg|Junen, Kiseki. 19.04.2014 Libros de entrevistas ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_-_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_FILE_2003-2010.jpg|ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION FILE 2003-2010 01.06.2010 Band Scores *2004.03 ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION "Kimi Tsunagi Five M" *2004.04 ASIAN KANG-FU GENERATION "Houkai Amplifer" *2005.01 ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION "Sol-Fa" *2006.05 ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION "Fan Club" *2007.01 Band Score ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION "Feedback File" *2008.09 Band Score ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION Single Collection "Natsu Zemi" *2009.01 Band Score ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION "Surf Bungaku Kamakura" *2009.08 ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION Single Collection *2011.07 Band Score ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION Single Collection *2012.02 Band Score ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION "BEST HIT AKG" *2012.09 Band Score ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION Single Selection Temas para animes *Haruka Kanata - Tema para Naruto Opening 2 *After Dark - Tema para Bleach Opening 7 *Rewrite - Tema para Full Metal Alchemist Opening 4 *Re:Re: - Tema para Boku Dake Ga Inai Machi Premios *2004 Japan Gold Disc Award - Asian Kung-Fu Generation - Nuevo artista del año *2004 Space Shower Music Video Awards - "Kimi to Iu Hana" - Mejor nuevo artista *2005 Space Shower Music Video Awards - " Kimi no Machi Made" - Mejor concepto de video *2005 Japan Gold Disc Award - Album del año Rock & Pop por Sol-fa *2006 Space Shower Music Video Awards "Blue Train" Mejor video de grupo *2007 American Anime Awards - Mejor tema de apertura de anime "Rewrite" (Fullmetal Alchemist) *2007 CD Shop Awards Revisited Award (Sol-fa) *2008 Space Shower Music Video Awards "After Dark" Mejor video rock *2016 Newtype Anime Awards "Re:Re:" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi) Mejor tema de anime 5° lugar Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *Youtube oficial *Perfil oficial (Sony Music) *Wikipedia japonesa Galería ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_julio2006.jpg|2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2006.jpg|2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2008.jpg|2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_octubre2008B.jpg|2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_noviembre2006.jpg|2006 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_febrero2008.jpg|2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2008.jpg|2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_octubre2008A.jpg|2008 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_febrero2009.jpg|2009 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_junio2009.jpg|2009 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_junio2009B.jpg|2009 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_noviembre2009.jpg|2009 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2010A.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2010B.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2010A.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2010B.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2010C.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_junio2010A.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_junio2010B.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_junio2010C.jpg|2010 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_abril2012.jpg|2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2011.jpg|2011 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_noviembre2011.jpg|2011 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_enero2012A.jpg|2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_enero2012B.jpg|2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_febrero2012.jpg|2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2012.jpg|2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_junio2012.jpg|2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_agosto2012.jpg|2012 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_enero2013.jpg|2013 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_abril2013A.jpg|2013 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_abril2013B.jpg|2013 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_agosto2013.jpg|2013 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_febrero2014.jpg|2014 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_diciembre2014.jpg|2014 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_enero2015.jpg|2015 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2015.jpg|2015 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2015A.jpg|2015 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2015B.jpg|2015 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_diciembre2015.jpg|2015 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2016.jpg|2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_abril2016.jpg|2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_septiembre2016A.jpg|2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_septiembre2016B.jpg|2016 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_marzo2017.jpg|2017 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_agosto2017.jpg|2017 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_febrero2018.jpg|2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_agosto2018A.jpg|2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_agosto2018B.jpg|2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_septiembre2018.jpg|2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_octubre2018.jpg|2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_diciembre2018.jpg|2018 ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_mayo2019.jpg|2019 Revistas ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2004-11.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Noviembre 2004) 音楽と人_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2006-01.jpg|音楽と人 (Enero 2006) 音楽と人_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2007-12.jpg|音楽と人 (Diciembre 2007) This_is_ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION_Photographs_by_MITCH_IKEDA_2013-12.jpg|This is ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION (Diciembre 2013) Talking_Rock!_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2014-03.jpg|Talking Rock! (Marzo 2014) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2015-06.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Junio 2015) Rolling_Stone_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2015-07.jpg|Rolling Stone (Julio 2015) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2016-06.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Junio 2016) ENTERTAINMENT_MAGAZINE_7ぴあ_(ASIAN_KUNG-FU_GENERATION)_2018-12.jpg|ENTERTAINMENT MAGAZINE 7ぴあ (Diciembre 2018) Videografía thumb|left|300 px|After Dark (Octubre 2012) thumb|right|300 px|Haruka Kanata (Octubre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Soredewa, Mata Ashita (Octubre 2012) thumb|right|300 px|Rewrite (Octubre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Easter (Marzo 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Standard (Julio 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Kimitoiuhana -A Flower Named You- (Julio 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Opera Glasses (Julio 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Mirainokakera -Piece of the Future- (Julio 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Planet of the Apes (Julio 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Black Out (Agosto 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Loop&Loop (Agosto 2015) thumb|left|300 px|To Your Town (Agosto 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Blue Train (Agosto 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Mustang (Septiembre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Fujisawa Loser (Septiembre 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Rock'n Roll, Morning Light Falls on You (Septiembre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|A Town In Blue (Septiembre 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Soranin (Octubre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Marching Band (Octubre 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Clicking My Heels To Love (Octubre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Love Song of New Century (Octubre 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Rolling Stone (Noviembre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Bicycle Race (Noviembre 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Living in the Now (Noviembre 2015) thumb|right|300 px|Right Now (Diciembre 2015) thumb|left|300 px|Blood Circulator (Julio 2016) thumb|right|300 px|Rewrite (Diciembre 2016) thumb|left|300 px|Kouya Wo Aruke (Marzo 2017) thumb|right|300 px|Seija No March (Marzo 2018) thumb|left|300 px|The Survivor's March (Abril 2018) thumb|right|300 px|Boys & Girls (Septiembre 2018) thumb|left|300 px|Hometown (Diciembre 2018) thumb|right|300 px|Memories of the Ruins (Diciembre 2018) thumb|left|300 px|Sleep (Abril 2019) thumb|right|300 px|Dororo (Junio 2019) thumb|left|300 px|Liberated Zone (Junio 2019) thumb|right|300 px|Sleep (Junio 2019) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1996 Categoría:Major Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment Categoría:Ki/oon Records Categoría:J-Rock